


The Rebel and the Survivor

by quietrobots



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/M, Flint is a Flint hehe, Sam is a Moss Agate, Shattering - Freeform, This is a first draft no editing, ill add more as this goes on, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: Steven Universe Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs au! Not su canon compliant, sorry!Flint cut L0C was wrong the second he emerged. He was nothing like the other flint soldiers. He longed to be an inventor like the peridots He finds a way to be himself in secret, but when he’s found out he’s forced to find another way to learn to be himself. Along the way he finds a Moss Agate who is apart of the rebellion. He can’t help but feel connected to her some how.
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Sam Sparks
Kudos: 3





	The Rebel and the Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for any inaccuracies that I write, it’s most likely because I wanted the plot to be convenient. This AU has been in my brain for a while so I’m finally writing it!:) I’ll post designs on my tumblr of the same name eventually! That’s all! Thank you for reading!!

Homeworld was a wonderful place. It had towering structures made by the most keen of Bismuths and beautiful landscapes managed by the more caring of agates. Unfortunately for a certain gem, each gem was forced into the role that matched the type of gem that they were. As soon as Flint emerged he was scoffed at. Only the empathy of Blue Diamond saved him from being disposed of on the spot. He was set as a soldier among his fellow Flints; forced to ignore the glares of other’s as he marched in a line with the superior looking versions of himself. He was given limb-enhancers for his short legs and thin arms, but they couldn’t help his form.  
He did have one escape though. He learned that the peridots were mechanically inclined and sought out their equipment whenever he got the chance. He was breaking the law by stealing high tech mechanical goods and by not committing to his duties as a soldier, but Flint didn’t care about that. Inventing became the only way he was able to survive life on Homeworld.  
Sadly, it only lasted for a while. One day he got ambitious and took too much from the storage unit. He was reported to the diamonds by a group of peridots. He was immediately brought before them.  
So there he stood. Towering above him were two of his benevolent leaders. He shook in fear and hung his head in shame.  
“Flint, cut L0C, what do you have to say for yourself?” Yellow Diamond boomed. He couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.  
“Nothing, my diamond.” He saluted as he looked up. He looked between them instead of at either one of them, still petrified.  
“As if you weren’t enough trouble,” the diamond continued. “You had to pull such a horrid stunt.” Her words were like knifes to Flint’s form.  
“It won’t happen again my diamond.” His voice shook now. He saw Blue cover her face out of the corner of his eye. She looked pained. Yellow noticed it too as she turned to face her fellow ruler. She sharply turned back to the gem below her.  
“No matter how many times we use the rejuvenator on you...” her words were heavy with anger “You still can’t act like a proper gem.”  
Flint’s salute faltered a bit and he whispered “Rejuvenator...?” Yellow scoffed and snapped her fingers. A amethyst guard appeared promptly. Flint froze in fear. No this- this couldn’t be happening.  
“Make sure he doesn’t leave.”  
Flint was about to run when Yellow Diamond’s powers incapacitated him. He screamed as her electricity seared throughout his form. It quickly made it’s way to his foot, where his gem was located. His screams got more ghastly as a crack started to form in the middle of it. Tears streamed down his face at a rapid rate.  
“Yellow, stop!” Blue Diamond pleaded, her powers overpowering her counterparts. Flint, having just felt excruciating pain, wasn’t effected as much as the other gems in the room. He fled as the rulers fought about their recently deceased sister. He limped to the exit that wasn’t blocked by an Amethyst guard. It was however, flooded with other gems on the outside.  
The dark gem quickly wiped his tears away and ran as fast as his charred limb-enhancers would carry him. Unfortunately, leaving the Diamond’s quarters with a cracked gem and a disfigured form was very suspicious. As he exited the structure he was pursued by agate guards. Tears started to form in his eyes again as he ran for his life.  
Flint found himself on a edge. He had no idea what lied beneath the surface level of Homeworld, but with one more look behind him he decided that he better luck in the deep, dark depths compared to going back to the Diamond’s quarters. With one shaky deep breath, he jumped.

—

Moss Agate found herself in the tunnels that ran under Homeworld. She had escaped to earth with Rose Quartz and the Crystal gems after realizing that the flawlessness of the planet was all a facade. Moss was supposed to be a manager of gems, but she longed to study the stars and sky like the opals were forced to. Rose promised a much greater sky on Earth, filled with clouds and other interesting phenomena. The green gem was quick to join the rebellion with that promise.  
At this moment she was on a rescue mission with some of her fellow rebels. Rouge gems had a habit of appearing in the tunnels. They had already found a fusion that had been camping in the tunnels for months. Moss heard one of the newly created drones hover around the corner. She quickly hid behind a rock and waited for it to pass.  
Moss began to hear another sound though. Was it...screaming? She peeked above her rock and gasped. A gem was falling from the surface of Homeworld! She panicked as she tried to decide if she should risk her life for a gem she didn’t know yet. There was no doubt that they didn’t know about the gem-killing drones. As she was overthinking her decision, the said gem crashed into the stone floor with a wail.  
Moss ducked back down, praying that the drone couldn’t sense the gem’s crash. Luckily it continued down her path. She stayed put until it passed. She climbed over the rock and approached the grey gem with extreme caution. The gem’s eyes were following the drone, terrified. She noticed that one of them lacked a pupil. She took a moment to scan his other features. He was a Flint soldier, though he certainly didn’t look like it. She mentally slapped herself. “Of course he’s different,” she said in her head “why else would he be down here?”  
“Hey?” She said out loud, holding out her hands as she approached. The Flint yelped and jumped back. His form glitched and he fell to his elbows with a groan. “Woah, uh,” She knelt beside him. “Hey, I’m a friend.” She gave him her hand, he took it after a moment. “I’m Moss Agate.” She helped him to his feet. He stumbled, holding his foot as he stood.  
“Flint...” His tear stained face forced a smile. They began walking down the tunnel back to the warp that they had secretly installed. “You’re...a Crystal Gem...right?” He spoke again after a while. Moss nodded.  
“I’ll take you to Rose. She’ll know how to fix your gem.” As she said that his form glitched again, the crack wasn’t too bad but it was going to get worse if they didn’t hurry. Moss began to panic again. “C’mon.” She lifted Flint and carried him the rest of the way to the warp. Flint stuttered most of the way there, trying to tell Moss that she didn’t have to do that, but she didn’t set him down until they warped back to Earth. 

Finally back on his feet, Flint looked around where his new friend had taken him. He knew he was in a tower of some kind. He didn’t have long to admire the beautiful crystals on the walls as Moss began to exit the room. She called for Rose. Flint could feel himself becoming weaker with each step. He hoped that she appeared soon.


End file.
